Pop Punk X Pop (Remake)
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Kagami Len. Just a normal guy at school who loves pop punk, despises pop, and is part of a dysfunctional band. Kagene Rin. Popular, loves Pop music and is part of the famous group the Pop Divas at school. Will these two people cross lines and fall in love? T to be safe. Rin x Len, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~! Welcome to the remake of Pop punk x Pop. Myfirst rendition of the story was terrible, so I decided to remake it.I hope this one is better. I'm trying writing in third person, because I'm horrible at first person. Please read and review.

* * *

 **Len**

 _"I went to a wishing well, and sank to the ocean floor_

 _Cut up by sharper rocks, and washed up along the shore_

 _I reached for a shooting star, it burned a hole through my hand_

 _Made its way through my heart, had fun in the promised land"_

Len was sitting alone on a park bench, listening to music. He was slowly nodding his head to the beat of the song.

 _ **"This song is pretty good. Well, it is Blink-182 after all!"**_ he thought to himself.

It was the evening after school. Len was relaxing a bit, his guitar case leaning against him. He just came to enjoy the scenery while listening to music and to relax after his band's practice. Well, all was relaxing until he heard a voice near him.

"Hello Kagami-san!"

He turned to see who it was. It just happened to be Kagene Rin, from his school. He could only roll his eyes.

"Oh, it's you."

Ah,yes. Kagene Rin. One of the most popular girls at school. Pretty much everyone loved her. She could sing well, was nice to everyone, and had amazing grades. She was part of the popular group of students, the "Pop Divas". Len simply hated them because of the fact that they endorsed pop music and sang it as well. Len on the other hand like pop punk. He quotes _, "It covers up our genre."_

"Yup! What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Trying to be alone, and most of all, trying to get away from you!"'

"Ouch."

She took her seat down next to him, making him even more uncomfortable.

"So how was you day?" she asked him

"Besides right now, it's okay. Nothing too crazy."

Len froze. Why did he answer so casually? He hated her guts right?

Rin was also pretty surprised herself. She expected a sarcastic response, or a snap or snarl from him. But he was so... casual.

"And yours?" he asked back rolling his eyes.

"It was fine I guess..."

It then was silent. The two merely sat there on the bench for a while watching the sun set in the orange sky. Then Rin broke the silence.

"So Kagami-san, tell me about pop punk. What makes you like it?"

Len laughed and let out a snort.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, 'cause why not?" she replied.

Len felt odd once more. Why wasn't he angry at her? Or hating on her genre? _**"I dunno..."**_ He began to explain it to her.

"Well, it's a fusion genre. It combines the chord progressions and intense beats of punk rock while using very poppy lyrical themes. I'm surprised I like the genre myself because I kinda hate pop as you know. But I guess I made an exception."

"Interesting Kagami-san." "Hey, I'll tell you what, why don't we hang out more, like at school y'know?"

Len could only snort as he replied, "You know this doesn't mean we're friends right? Just because I was willing to stay here and talk doesn't mean anything." "Plus, I'm only here for the sunset, and my music. So shoo, go away."

Rin sighed as she then stood up to leave.

"Alright. It is getting dark now. Oh, and here's my phone number. Call me ok?" asked the girl as she handed him a small slip of paper.

Before Len could even respond, she was gone.

 _ **"Why would she want to hang around me?"**_ he thought to himself. _**"I mean, she is one of the most popular girls in school after all. Plus, she already knows that I just hate her."**_

He gathered his backpack and guitar case and got ready to leave. He looked back at the bench as he left the park...

 **Rin**

Rin entered her house, receiving a greeting from her mother.

"Hello honey. How was school?" asked her mother.

"It was fine Mom", she replied as she walked up the stairs to her room to set her things down.

Afterwards she showered, ate dinner and did her homework. She was now sitting in her room. She stared at her phone nervously remembering how she gave him her number. And as if she had predicted it her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagene-san", replied a voice. She smiled.

"Hi Kagami-san! I'm surprised you decided to call.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm only calling to make sure this number works anyways. Now don't ever call me again unless you're dying or really need something. Bye."

Before he could hang up, he was interrupted by Rin.

"W-wait!"

"What is it?"

"Can w-we hang out t-tomorrow?" asked the girl, nervous and stuttering.

He was silent for a moment. Then he replied, "Only if I'm free. Lunchtime, near the main tables."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye."

Then she hung up.

 _ **"I'm so happy... I got him to hang out with me..."**_

She couldn't help but wait until tommorrow...

 **Time Skip, the next day.**

Len woke up bright and early at 7:00 for school. He did the usual routine, which was to shower, brush his teeth and eat. He tied up his golden blonde hair into it's usual ponytail and put his contacts on, slowly and precisely as he did every morning.

He grabbed his guitar case and backpack and said goodbye to his Mom before leaving.

On the road to school he saw his friend and fellow bandmate Oliver, their drummer. He had similarly blonde hair and sharp yellow eyes. Being a drummer, he has a lot of energy from pounding the skins, but he gets into A LOT of trouble.

"Hey!" called out Len.

"Yo, listening to Blink-182 still?"

"You bet!"

The two had a long conversation on the way to school as usual.

"Did Kaito screw up his bass again?"

Len gave a sigh, responding, "Yup. That's why we call him BAKAITO!"

"Hey,I heard that!" said a voice behind them.

The two boys turned around to see Kaito and Gakupo walking down the street towards them. Kaito was a tall guy, with an excellent figure. He had dark blue hair that matched his eyes. Even if he played bass, he wasn't your stereotypical boring bassist. He was energetic, loves ice cream, and most of all, his bass.

Then there was Gakupo. Also a very tall person with purple hair, and deep blue eyes. Being the rhythm guitarist in the band, he and Len would always be quarreling about what fits the guitar, but were still very close friends.

"So Len, Kagene still hunting you?" teased Gakupo.

"God dammit, no!" shouted the blonde.

All of his friends began laughing and teasing him about the girl that was stuck on his mind. Oh boy...

 **Time Skip**

It was lunch time, and sadly all of Len's friends couldn't hang out with him. Oliver had to retake a test, Kaito had to help out his club, and Gakupo was with his new girlfriend, Luka. Then he remembered his little "Promise" with Rin. I walked over and sat down at their planned meeting spot. Then, he saw her come over.

 **Rin**

The girl cheerfully walked up to Len, giving him a friendly greeting.

"Hello Kagami-san! So you aren't busy today?"

"Yeah, all my friends are busy with crap. So what do you have on mind?"

Len was clearly annoyed. He honestly didn't want her near him at all. Sadly though, he had nothing to do.

"Ice breakers", she replied. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow", was his dull reply.

"Me too!"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Bananas."

"Well, I like oranges.

And it stayed like that. Rin's questions and Len's dull one word answers. That was until she asked, "Do you like anyone?"

Immediately, his face became red.

"N-no", he stammered.

"I see..."

From there they picked up a decent conversation. It was fairly normal, about classes, their hobbies, and many other things. Len hated to admit it, but he was having fun. Surprisingly, they had a lot of things in common with one another.

 _ **"This isn't so bad at all..."**_ he thought to himself.

"You play guitar right Kagami-san?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" replied the boy.

"Well, my group and I have been needing someone to do some acoustic guitar work, and it would be nice if you could help us."

"Well, you do know how much I _love_ pop music", replied Len. "But sure, I guess I could try."

"Thank you!" she said as she glomped the boy.

"Hey, could you get off of me?"

"Oops. Sorry", she replied as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"And also cut the formal crap. Call me Len."

"O-okay Len", stuttered the girl. "You can call me Rin!"

"Alright then."

Then the two heard the bell ring, signalling the end of lunch time.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Len."

"You too I guess."

They then both proceeded to go to their classes after cleaning up their trash and picking up their things. Len couldn't help but smile, realizing one thing.

 _ **"You know what? Maybe she isn't such a bad person after all."**_

* * *

Aaaaand done! How was it? I wrote in third person and had Len be less harsh to Rin, and plus, he softened up kind quickly. I really do hope you guy enjoyed this remake.

Be sure to leave a review. This is derp, signing off. (Levecapgaming anyone?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again everyone! This is the second chapter of my "amazing" remake. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please read and review.

* * *

 **After school, Len**

Len got out of the office holding his guitar case. Every day, he got it checked in there for safe keeping, and checked out everyday for badn practice.

 _ **"Alright, gotta make it on time",**_ he thought to himself.

He looked at his phone for the time. It was half past two, so he had thorty minutes to get to practice. He hurried along the road with his things, hoping that the band would be able to pull themselves together.

 **Time Skip Practice**

Len arrived at Oliver's house where most of their equipment was stored. Len rang the doorbell as he waited patiently outside. Soon enough, Oliver came to the door to open it.

"Yo, you ready?"

"Yup! Lets get going", replied Len.

The two proceeded to Oliver's garage where all of their practice stuff was stored.

 _ **"I hope we actually get stuff done",**_ thought Len.

 **After Practice**

Len sighed as he sat down on the familiar park bench.

 _ **"We got NOTHING done today",**_ thought Len as he remembered all of the screwing around they did.

 **Flashback**

 _"Oliver, did you really lose a drumstick again?" asked Len._

 _"Yup", replied the boy._

 _"ICE CREAM!" shouted a blue-haired idiot as he ran to the fridge._

 _Gakupo was busy dancing around with his practice sword._

 _He said, "One must properly train to be a samurai."_

 _"AGH!" shouted Len._

 **Flashback End**

He shook his head remembering the events of the practice. Whether it was Bakaito eating all of Oliver's ice cream, Oliver losing something, and Gakupo trying to acheive his goal of being a samurai, he felt like the band was a lost cause.

 _ **"Every single day",**_ he thought to himself.

He stared down at his guitar case. A strong memory came to mind looking at it.

 _ **"Dad..."**_ he thought, tears coming to his eyes.

He couldn't bear it. That guitar was the first one his Dad had bought for him. Epiphone Les Paul Studio in worn cherry. He cherished the thing. He didn't tarnish it with stickers, on scratched it up. He just kept it as is. He cried his heart out at that moment, confused as to why he had to think of that now. He didn't think of his Dad when he stared at it. But why now of all times.

"Len?" whispered a voice behind him.

He turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was Rin.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl out of concern.

"It's nothing..."

"No, it's not. You eyes are red and puffy, and you look like a mess. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Len gulped and nodded. He patted the seat next to him as a gesture for her to sint down next to him. She complied, and set her things down on the ground, and placed her hand on his.

 _ **"It's so warm..."**_ thought Len.

He took a deep breath, and then began to tell the story to her.

"My Dad and I were very close from my childhood. You see that guitar there? That was the first electric guitar he ever bought me. I loved playing it, but now, he's gone. And seeing it sometimes m-makes me-"

He was interrupted as he was pulled into an embrace by Rin.

"What happened to him?" asked the girl.

Len replied, "He joined the military. the news got home that he was K.I.A."

Len felt odd. The person he once hated was now comforting him. He felt warm, and like he had someone who cared besides his mother. He then returned the embrace and began to cry his heart out.

"There, there", said Rin attempting to soothe him.

He felt comfortable like this. He wanted to stay like this, even if it was the person he formerly hated. He didn't know why, but he just liked it. There was a comfotable silence between the two. Len then got up, and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem! After all I want to be your friend, even though you've rejected that thousands of times", said Rin with a smile.

"H-hey Rin, could I tell you something?" asked Len.

"What is it?"

"I think it would be okay if we became friends."

She smiled at him and nodded. She was very happy. Finally, her quest to befriend him was complete. All she wanted was someone that would listen to her, not someone who would only be her friend just because she was popular. Someone who liked her for who she was. And she beleived Len was the one.

"Well, uh thanks", said Len

"Your welcome! Seeya tommorow!"

"Yeah, you too!"

 **The Next Day, Rin**

Rin woke up feeling refreshed. For some reason, she felt extra happy that day. She got up and showered, ate, did her hair, and most importantly, her bow. She grabbed her bag from the table and left her home. On the road to school, she hooked up with her friends from her group. There was Gumi, Miku, Luka, and Meiko.

"Hey guys", she called to them.

They all turned their heads to look at her and all greeted her back.

"So Rinny, how's it going with Kagami-san?" asked Miku in a teasing manner.

"Oh, Len? It's fine I guess. He reall does want to be friends with me now!" replied Rin.

Shocked by her response, the group stared at her with awe.

"R-really?!" stuttered Gumi. "I thought he hated your guts."

"He did, but he's beginning to soften up to me."

"Ah whatever lets just get going", interrupted Meiko.

"Alright then."

The group of girls proceeded together to school.

 **Time Skip, Lunch**

"Hey guys, I'm going to go hang out with Len okay?"

"Alrigh then, have fun~", teased Miku.

Rin left to go find Len, who was probably busy, but nonetheless, she still wanted to hang out with him. As she seeked the halls of the school to find him, she saw him leaning against the wall by himself.

"Oh hey Rin", he greeted.

"Hey", she replied to him.

"So you wanted to hang out again huh?" asked Len.

"Yeah, since we're, y'know, friends and all."

From there, another one of their conversations picked up. They got even closer, and got to know one anohter even more. Towards the end of the luch break Len decided to ask Rin a question.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for yesterday. And as thanks, do you want t-to g-go out on Saturday?" asked Len.

Rin perked up.

"Yes, of course!" replied the girl. "Where at?"

"I got us tickets to the amusement park", replied Len. (A/N Yes I know, this is cliche af)

Rin's smiled grew even brighter.

"What time then?"

"At around 10 in the morning", replied Len. "I'll pick you up, and we can walk there."

"Alright, sounds fun!"

The bell rang, indicating the end of lunch time. The two both bid farewell to one another, and left to go to their afternoon classes.

 **Rin, After school**

School was over, so she decided to walk to the park again, hoping to see Len there. Sadly, whem she arrived, Len was not present on the bench, nor at the playground. Then she heard soft acoustic guitar playing in the background, and a voice singing along to it.

 _"sora o akane ni somedashita_

 _yuugata gojihan no kaerimichi_

 _nee, boku wa doko e mukaeba ii?"_

She then looked over to none other then Len setting near the pond, singing and playing the guitar. She smiled, and walked over to him, and only sat next to him, not interrpting his singing. After he finished the song, she greeted him.

"That was really good!" exclaimed Rin. "In hope you can use that skill to help my group!" "But hey doesn't your band have practoce today?"

Len looke over and playfully rolled his eyes.

"No, haha. On Tuedays we never have practice though. I never really why we picked this day."

Rin just shrugged and decided to pick up a conversation.

"Anyways, what's that song?"

"Orange. An original by me. It's nothing too fancy really."

"What are the lyrics about?" asked Rin.

"They're about a guy who's had trouble expressing his feelings to a girl. It's open to interpritation as to whether they're friends or are already lovers."

"Ah, I see. Though, no offense, these lyrics seem a little poppy..."

"Pop punk is a fusion genre, and sometimes I remove one or the other when writing. But my bandmates are idiots, so I can only write these songs for myself to play acoustically."

Rin replied, "Well I think your song writing is really good. And hey, play me another one!"

Len nodded as he grabbed his pick and began to play a tune. They both sat together near the pond, watching the sunset as Len was playing a song...

* * *

And now I'm done! How was it? this chap is pretty similar to the last one, but don't worry, the next one shall have variety. Y'know the date. I'll try to remove as many cliches as possible. Thanks, please leave a review, and as always, this is derp, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for yet a third chapter to this story! Please read and review, and I hope you all enjoy! I've been procrastinating and playing CS:GO. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Saturday**

Rin looked over at her phone to check the time. It was nine-forty. She had given her address to Len, so he could pick her up. As if on que, she heard the door bell ring. She went to open the door, revealing Len standing there. He was wearing a white Blink-182 t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, checkered Vans, a small backpack, and a pair of Ray Bans to top it all off.

Rin was wearing a yellow sundress, and a pair of black heels to go with it. Her hair was done in it's usual fashion with the hair clips, but she wasn't wearing her bow.

"Let's go then shall we?" asked Len.

Rin nodded and walked out with him and locked the door to the house. Just as she was about to leave, she heard her mother squeal with excitment behind her.

"Is he your boyfriend? He's so CUUUTE!" exclaimed her mother running over to the both of them.

The two flushed at Rin's Mom's statement about them.

"N-no Mom, he' just my friend. We're going to the amuse ment park to hang out for a day."

Rin heard her Mother mumble something under her breath.

 _"What a waste..."_

"What was that Mom?" asked the girl.

"It's nothing", replied her Mother.

The two shrugged it off, continuing their walk to the amusment park.

 **Arrival**

Rin and Len both arrived at the place together. They got there early, so the wait in line to get inside wasn't too long. They both walked around inside, looking for something to do.

"Hey Rin, what do you want to do first?" asked Len.

She looked around, seeing if there was something that she would like to do.

"I'd like to go there", she said pointing to the haunted house.

"Are you sure?" asked Len.

"Yeah, let's go!" exclaimed the enthusiastic girl.

She grabbed Len's wrist and began dragging him over to the haunted house.

 **Inside the House**

"AHHHH!" screamed a girl inside of the house.

Rin was shivering and clinging on to Len's arm going through the house. This was a breeze for Len. These things never really scared him, and he could only roll his eyes at the oh-so-lame effects and jumpscares.

" _ **It's like Five Nights at Freddy's",**_ thought Len. _**"Full of cheap jumpscares. Plus, they don't really scare me..."**_

One more thing with a mask on it popped out earning another scream from Rin once more, causing her to cling to Len even tighter. Len sighed as he grabbed something out of his bag.

"Here", said Len handing her his pair of teal beats.

She took them putting them on her head, and muttering a thanks to Len as he plugged his phone and played a random song.

"Really Len?" asked Rin. "Screamo?"

"Eheh, sorry, I was listening to BMTH earlier", he said as he changed the song.

"Thanks Len, it's okay", replied Rin as she was still clinging to his arm.

The two continued though the house togehter until they got to the exit.

 **Time Skip**

"That was so scary..."

"Well it's your fault for asking to go in there", replied Len.

The two were sitting at a small table sharing a soda Len had bought. They were both silent until Len picked up a sound out of his ears. He stood up from the table and began walking.

"Hey, wait!" called out Rin.

Len continued forward determined to get to his destination.

"Len, you're too fast, wait up", she said catching her breath as he stopped.

Then she saw what he had come for. There was a band playing on the stage in front of them for a day.

"So that's what you came here for", said Rin. "You could've just told me y'know?"

"I know, but they're playing a song I recognize."

" _I don't want to waste my time_

 _become another casualty of society._

 _I'll never fall in line_

 _Become another victim of your conformity_

 _And back down."_

"They're covering Fat Lip by Sum 41."

"It's pretty catchy. No wonder why you like this stuff."

"No, this is pure 90's Pop Punk. I love this stuff. I never knew why, it just expresses me."

Len was admiring the guitars and equipment the guitarist and all of the other musician's gear.

"Gretsch Catalina Club Kit, Fender Jazz Bass, Gibson Les Paul Special double cut, Fender Telecaster..."

Rin giggled and said, "It's funny when you're that entranced into what they're playing."

"Well, they are much better organized then my band", laughed Len.

Rin could clearly see the pure joy expressed in his eyes. His enthusiasm for the music, instruments, and having a fun time. His smile had a charm, and it made her heart flutter eveytime she saw it. Then she got an idea.

"Hey, c'mon!" she exclaimned grabbing his wrist once more.

She pulled him over to the stage and shouted really loud after the song ended,

"THIS GUY CAN PLAY THE GUITAR, AND HE CAMN SING VERY WELL!"

Len blushed as all of the attention was focused on him. The lead singer/ guitarist removed, his guitar and said, "Prove her right."

Len nodded,climbing up onto the stage accepting the offer. The lead singer noticed Len's shirt.

"Ah, you like Blink-182? You know Carousel?" asked the guy.

"Yeah, I love that song!" replied Len.

"Here's the guitar. You sing too okay? Your girlfriend over there said you could too. Plus, I need a break. Break a leg!"

"She's not my-"

"GO LEN!" shouted Rin from down below.

He sighed and walked up to the mic stand. He tapped the mic to mac sure it was on and turned the guitar's volume knob all the way up. Then the bassist began. (A/N Listen to Carousel by Blink-182, you'll understand this part better)

Then Len picked up the pace after the intro and strummed the guitar, it letting out the rock noise he knew and loved. During the entire song, his heart was beating, and the sweat was dripping.

" _ **Why Rin?"**_ he thought to himself.

During the bridge, the nerves were getting to him, but he managed to pull through. Only the final chorus and end he let out all his passion into his vocals and playing.

" _Just you wait and see_

 _As school life is a_

 _It is a woken dream_

 _Aren't you feeling alone?_

 _I guess its just another_

 _I guess its just another_

 _I guess its just another night alone"_

The crowed cheered as he finished the song, playing with the three other strangers around him. After the song ended, the lead came up to him clapping.

"Your girlfriend really knows what she's talkin' about."

"Again, she's not my-"

He was once more interrupted by Rin running up to him and giving hima huge glomp. If he hadn't given the guitar back yet, it probably would've been broken.

"Rin, could you get off?"

"Eheh, sorry Len-Kun."

" _ **Wait. Len-KUN?!" "The hell is with that?"**_

His face became a deep tomato red as he remembered all of the people around him. After they got off and away, the two went off to find food after that giant ordeal.

"Rin, I admit that was fun, but please tell me what you have on mind next time okay?"

"Okay then Len-Kun!" replied the girl.

 **Time Skip, evening**

It might seem cliche that they chose to go on the ferris wheel at this time. During the sunset, when the two are all alone together on the seat on the high rise.

"Today was fun", said Rin. "Thanks for inviting me out here."

"Yeah, no problem. I had fun too", said Len with a smile.

The two sat in yet another comfortable sinlence togetehr on the car above the ground together.

"Hey Len-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'know, I was surprised you would become friends with me. I thought that you never would."

He replied, "Well, I'm surprised too. Honestly, I'm glad we did. You are a pretty nice person after all."

"Thanks..."

She flushed at his compliment to her. She felt her heat flutter a little as the two continued to sit there together in silence...

 **Walking Rin home**

They both arrived at Rin's home around 7:00.

"Thanks Len-Kun, I'll see you later!"

"You too!"

Rin then stopped. _**"Should I?"**_

She then walked over to Len and said, "I just remembered something."

She gave him a light peck on the cheek. They both turned red and just stood there.

"W-well, I'll see you at school", said Len as he started off.

"Y-yeah, seeya", she replied.

" _ **Why did I try that?!"**_

" _ **What just happened?!"**_

* * *

And I'm done. How was it? I decided to throw in a little fluff at the end XD. Thanks for reading, please read and review! This is derp, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! The fourth chap for this story. I've been playing Comp in CS:GO lately so sorry if I have any late updates. Btw, how long should I make this story? Thanks, please read and review!

* * *

 **Len**

 _ **"Did she really do that?",**_ thought Len.

He kept on touching his cheek where she had given him a peck. He didn't know why, but he was happy when she gave him it. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it, and saw that he had received a text from Rin.

 _To: Len K._

 _From: Rin K._

 _I really had a lot of fun today! Thanks for inviting me Len-Kun!_

After reading the text, he couldn't help but smile...

 **Next Day, School**

Len walked up to the gates at school in the morning with his friends, deep in thought. They were having a conversation, but he was ignoring it completely. He was entranced in his own thoughts, what happened on Saturday, and _That._ To him it was so sudden. It didn't seem out of character to him, but just odd. He only just opened up to her. It's not like she liked him right? Len kept on walking deep in thought until he bumped into someone as the rest of his friends walked ahead forgetting about him.

"S-sorry!"

Len looked at where the voice came from. It was none other than Rin herself.

"It's alright. I was deep in thought", replied Len.

"Len-kun, I've been meaning to ask this. What is your first class?" asked Rin.

"I have Math first. Why?"

"Well, it's not like we have the same homeroom, so I was curious. Plus, I've wanted to get to know you more."

"I see."

 _ **"Now we're even talking before class... Should I ask about that?"**_

"U-ummm Rin, I've been wondering why you did _that?_ "

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know..."

"Oh."

They both looked away a little flushed. Len's heart was beating fast. He looked over at her and he saw her face. Her golden blonde hair was blowing in the wind, and her cerulean blue eyes were looking down and away averting its gaze. Len realized one thing. He never really noticed, but he saw how pretty she was. Not smoking hot, but pretty. Those thoughts in his head made him flush a deep shade of red. Just as it began to get more awkward, the bell rang signaling the start of the morning classes.

"Well, seeya", said Len.

"Bye."

They both left in silence.

 **During Lunch**

Len was waiting at the usual spot where they both hung out the last few times. All his friends were in some kind of trouble again.

 _ **"It's almost like they want me to hang out with her",**_ he thought.

It wasn't a bad thing to him though. As much as he used to hate her, he actually wanted to be friends now. He was leaning against the wall when he saw the familiar blonde turn the corner, panting.

"Hey, what's up with you? Running somewhere?" asked Len.

"I was- running- away from- some crazy- fan boys", she panted in between breaths.

Len froze.

 _ **"Oh crap, they might kill me seeing me with her" "But I can't leave her alone."**_

Len reacted quickly, grabbing her wrist to run away just as said fan boys turned the corner.

"RIIINNN-CHAN!" they all cried running towards them.

They both panicked picking up the pace and running further down the halls.

"I knew you were popular, but I didn't know you had an entire fan club after you!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!"

They finally found the janitor's closet (I know, cliche), ran inside, and shut the door. It was tight and cramped, so they were squished together in a fairly uncomfortable position. They heard the voices of the group outside.

"Where is she?"

"The nerve of that guy..."

"He took away Rin-Chan!"

"Lets go look somewhere else!"

And with that, they left, but just to be safe, the two stayed inside a little longer.

"Rin?" Len whispered.

"What is it?"

"How do you have such a huge following?"

"I dunno. It's just my group I guess. Have you seen Miku-chan's club? It's so much worse then mine."

"Well thank God, but still yours is pretty insane."

They both fell silent, realizing the awkward situation that they were in.

"Umm, Len-Kun, I probably shouldn't be asking this right now, b-but-"

"What is it?" asked Len.

"W-would you go out to dinner with me? I know this is sudden after the amusement park, but would you?"

Len replied, "I would, but I don't want to be mauled to death by your mob of fan boys."

"It'll be private. It's at a really nice restaurant too!"

"Alright, fine. When and where?"

"At around 6:00 tomorow, at that one restaurant around the corner."

"Wait a sec, so it's the FANCY ONE!?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't like wearing suits..." mumbled Len.

"You're hopeless. I thougt you would've had at least some decency when dressing for the amusement park. Whatever. Just come in a suit please? For me?"

Len was about to deny until he saw puppy dog eyes coming from her. As much as he despised it, he gave in.

"Fine, fine, I'll go in one", said the boy.

"Yay! Thanks Len-Kun!" replied the girl as she glomped him inside the closet.

"OW!"

"Sorry, are you okay?"

The bell rang in the background. the two dusted themselves off as they exited to go to their classes. And little did Len know, one of the fan boys saw them exiting the closet...

 **Rin, The Next Day, Preping for the dinner**

Rin was in her bathroom, frantically making herself look nice.

 _ **"I hope he actually dresses nicely",**_ thought Rin.

She did her hair in its usual fashion, with the hair clips and the bow. She wore a black dress that went down to her ankles, and a pair of matching black heels. She smiled as she applied lipstick as the final touch.

 **Len**

 _ **"Do I really have to?"**_ thought Len.

He sighed as he put on the jacket to his suit and did his tie. He put his hair into it's usual ponytail. He was ready to leave. He said goodbye to his mother as he left his house to leave to the restaurant.

 **Both, at the Restaurant**

Rin and Len arrived at the exact same time.

"Hey Rin!" shouted Len as he arrived.

"Hi Len-Kun! We got reserved seats!"

"A-aren't those expensive?!" asked Len.

"I'll explain later, c'mom, lets go!" said Rin a she grabbed his wrist.

The two proceeded inside of the restraunt. The entire time, Len couldn't help but feel that they were being watched...

 **During the meal**

Rin and Len were sitting at a very fancy table for their meal together. They were having an enjoyable conversation laughing together.

"So, Rin" started Len. "Why did you ask me out here, and how did you afford this?"

"Well, I'll answer the second one first. My Mom and Dad were supposed to eat out together tonight, but sadly he had something at work so they had to cancel it. They were going to just cancel the reserve, but then my Mom got the idea to have me ask you to dinner because you are a "Nice Boy".

"Are you implying that I'm not nice?" asked Len in a teasing manner.

"I-it's not like that at all!" exclaimed Rin blushing madly.

"Now, would you answer my other question?" asked Len.

Rin froze. She nearly choked on the piece of food that she was eating and suttered a little.

"W-wha?"

"Like, it's really weird Rin. You were nice to me of all people even if I was a jerk to you in the first place. And you're even asking me out to dinner. What's up with that?"

Rin took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well, it's a long story. You see, with my popularity and all, besides my group, I can't really make any real friends. They all just want to look cool or befriend Miku-Chan. But you were different. You seemed nice, and didn't swoon over my popularity. Well, you seemed nice until we talked."

Rin gave a light-hearted chuckle at that statement.

"So yeah. That's really it Len-Kun."

Len then asked a question to her.

"Is the meal prepaid too?"

"No. Why?"

Len stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me, may I have the bill?"

"Len-Kun, it's okay!"

"No buts Rin, I'm paying. You can leave the tip, but I'm paying the full thing."

 _ **"He's still stubborn as always",**_ thought Rin smiling to herself smiling.

After Len paid the bill, they both left the restraunt to go walk outside a little.

"Wanna stop by the park?" asked Len.

"Sure, but isn't this like the third time we've watched the sunset together?"

"Yeah, but I like it there. Plus, I had to skip going there to go home to prepare for this, "date" if you would call it that."

They kept on walking together and kept a light conversation going on the entire time. They finally reached their destination. Len sat down in front of the pond pulling off his suit's coat and tossing it asside while Rin sat down next to him.

"Len-Kun, you could get it dirty y'know."

"Now, now, Rin, you're not my Mom", Len said with a light chuckle.

They both watched the sunset togetheras the huge ball of light began sinking into the small pond bellow. All was peaceful. The childeren had gone home, and the animals were all going to their shelters. They both sat in a fairly comfortable silence together. Rin decided to scoot over towards him a bit.

"It's pretty isn't it?" said Rin.

"Yeah..." replied Len.

Rin put up her arms to strech and put them down accidentaly brushing Len's hand. They bpth perked up, and blushed a deep red. They both remained there together for the evening.

 **Time Skip**

After Len dropped off Rin after walking her home from the park. He was merely walking back to his place until he heard someone call his name. He looked around to see none other than Rin's fan club.

 _ **"Crap! What do I do?",**_ thought Len.

"Umm, hey guys..." replied Len.

"We saw your little date with Rin-Chan. We assesed how well you treated her and you got an overall -A. Good job Kagami-Kun. You are the perfect sutor for our Rin-Chan. We wish you the best of luck with her!"

Len sweat dropped.

 _ **"The hell is this about?"**_ thought Len.

As the group bid him farewell, he walked the rest of the way home more confused then a chameleon in a bag of skittles. ( Lol, DesertFoxAirsoft reference!)

 **The Next Day, at school**

Len walked up to the gates at school waiting for a certain someone to arrive.

 _ **"Are you ready?"**_ he asked himself mentally.

When he saw Rin walk pu to the gate, he went over to greet him.

"Hey Len-Kun!"

Len took a deep breath, and let out, "Rin, will you go to the movies with me?"

* * *

And I'm done. Was this good? If you haven't noticed, I've decided to make them going out a lot a running gag. I hope you guys enjoyed, and this is Derp, signing off. (Been playing too much CS:GO...)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Derp here! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been getting better at CS:GO (Being a gamer, and a guy) so I've dedicated a lot of time to playing. I've also had Cross Country summer practice, so that doesn't really help. Hope you all enjoy! (*Warning:There is a HUGE time skip. The reason being is that I'd like to keep this story short.)

 **General**

Over the next few months, Rin and Len had gone out several times one after another. Our Pop-Punker Len, and Pop Star Rin are beginning to bond. Over these months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds,Len had forgotten the barrier separating him from her. He opened to her, and realized he never had a reason to be angry at her for liking pop.

Rin realized she had found her true best friend. He was sweet, caring, and listened to her problems. Day by day, Our two characters found out their love for one another. Now let's enter Len, the day before Valentine's Day...

 **Len**

Len sat on his chair in his room nervously, with his acoustic guitar in his lap.

 _ **"What if she doesn't like you back? You could still be friends and all, but wouldn't it be awkward?"**_ thought Len.

He remembered the one time they were sitting at the pond, him playing the song "Orange" to her. He smiled at the pleasant memory, which was when they were just becoming friends.

 _ **"I'll just cover Closr to you..."**_

 **Rin**

Rin was busy in the kitchen, making chocolates for all of her friends, but most important of all... Len. She hummed to herself happily as she finished making a tray of them.

 _ **"I hope Len-kun likes them... But more importantly, I hope he accepts my feelings",**_ thought the girl.

She continued at making the chocolates, hoping for the best tomorrow.

 **The Next Day, Len**

Len walked up to the school gate all alone that morning, his guitar case strapped to his back. He saw her that morning, and proceeded over to her.

"Hey Rin."

"Oh hey Len-Kun!" "How are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm fine thanks. You seem to have a lot of chocolate there Rin. Need help carrying it all?"

"No thanks Len-kun. Anyways, um, I-, could I talk to you later?"

"Funny thing is, I was about to ask that too. Where at?"

"How about the park bench?" suggested Rin.

"Sounds good", replied Len.

And with that, the two went into school with their typical conversation with each other.

 **Len, during class**

At his desk, Len wasn't paying attention to the math. His mind was off elsewhere, thinking of someone. That someone was Rin. He thought of all of the possible outcomes of his confession.

 _ **"What if she rejects me? Will it be awkward? Bad? Hate one another? It could even-"**_

Len's thoughts were interrupted by his teacher tapping a ruler on his desk.

"Kagami, please try not to day dream please. I have a class to teach."

"Sorry sir", mumbled Len.

 **Rin, during class**

She pondered about Len when she stared out the window. She thought about all of their times together, and how sweet he always was to her. She was feeling confident in the fact that Len would accept her feelings. Little did she know, that her wish was going to be granted...

 **After School**

Len waited at the usual bench that the two hung out at. He had his guitar out, and a pick sandwiched between his index finger and his thumb. He hoped that the song he picked at least let her know how he felt, even if the lyrics were kind of unrelated to them. He saw Rin walking up the pavement to where he was. He gulped, nervous and ready.

"Hey Rin?" asked Len.

As she sat down next to him, she replied, "What is it Len-Kun?"

"Will you sing a song with me? It's by that pop singer Lily."

With a light giggle, Rin asked, "Don't you hate pop thought?"

"S-shut up..."

"Anyways, what's the song?"

"Close to you. I arranged it to acoustic." **(A/N: I was inspired by the cover of the song by Kanon and Len).**

"And also, Rin, sing the main melody. I got harmonies for it okay?"

"Okay!" (Just listen to the acoustic ver of Close to you by Len and Kanon)

The two began singing the lyrics to the song:

"The flowers that bloomed on the other side

Are only as beautiful as your laugh

Your breath ceases and you sleep

As your smiling face blossomed…"

They unintentionally gathered a small crowd around them, cheering them on. They also threw some change into Len's open guitar case which he left open by accident. Finally realizing a crowd was gathering around them, the two blushed a little, but continued nonetheless. They increased the pace, as the passion rang out from their voices together.

They finally closed out the song with Len finishing the last part on the guitar. The crowed cheered for them, and pleaded for an encore. To their disappointment, Len explained the situation to them, that they were just out there for fun. And soon enough the crowd left.

"Well that was fun!" said Len.

"Yeah, it really was", replied Rin.

Len then remembered his _real_ reason for doing that.

"R-rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell y-you something."

"Me too", replied Rin.

The two remained fairly silent, sitting next to one another.

Then with a large outburst, the both shouted, "I'VE BEEN LIKING YOU FOR ALONG TIME, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

They both flushed in embarrassment, looking away from one another.

"Yes Rin. I will go out with you", said Len as the tension began to disperse.

Rin smiled. She grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft, sweet, and passionate. After a while, the two broke apart with a small trail of saliva between their lips. They remained in a comfortable silence together, next to one another. And in the next moment, Rin slowly intertwined her fingers with his...

 **Time Skip**

The two lovers were walking down the road to Rin's house, hand in hand. It was dark outside, and several stars littered the sky. They were in a comfortable silence, only needing one another by their side. As they arrived at Rin's home, Len decided to do one last thing before he left.

"Rin, come here", said Len.

"Okay."

Len then wrapped his arms around her and put his lips onto her's. They both were kissing for a while, then stopped to catch their breath.

"Len-Kun, I love you", said Rin.

"I love you too Rin. Seeya tomorrow okay?"

Len gave her a small peck on the cheek and turned around to leave. He smiled to himself remembering the days events. Whether it was their accidental "concert" or when Rin pulled him in for the kiss, he cherished.

 _ **"I guess Pop-Punk and Pop really can cross lines..."**_

I'm done! Was my ending to this chap too sappy? Anyways, sorry for the late update, CS:GO is calling to me. I'm a guy okay? We need out fill of gaming. Thanks for reading this chap. This is derp, signing off. (DOES ANYONE EVEN KNOW THAT I'M REFERENCING LEVELCAP GAMING?)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for this super late update! Due to Cross Country and CS:GO, I'm going to end this story here. I'm so sorry! But, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Rin**

"Hey Len-Kun!" shouted a happy girl.

Len smiled and turned around to see noneother than his girlfriend running up to him.

"Hey Rin", replied Len as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "What's up?"

"The sky!"

They both laughed together as they began walking into the school.

"So Len-Kun, what happened to your band?" asked Rin.

"We decided to split. We suck way too much. Remember at the amusement park? I play better with some random dudes then my own band!"

Rin decided to ask Len a question she had on her mind for a while.

"Hey Len-Kun?"

"What is it?" he asked back.

"Could you help my group in the talent show, since y'know, you can play guitar?"  
"Sure. Anything for you", said Len.

"That's kinda cheesey Len-Kun."

"I know."

The two continued in silence as they walked off to their classes.

 **Time Skip, Lunch**

Len was thinking about what is girlfriend had asked him. He had no desire to pay attention to class, so he decided to just drift off in thought until the bell rang. He then exited the class to lunch. As he walked down the school's hall, he saw the flash of blonde and the bow. He smiled and walked over to Rin, surprising her by snaking his arms around her waist. The two then pecked eachother on the lips, and stared at one another,smiling.

"Jeez Rin, tone down on the PDA", teased her friend Miku who she happened to be talking to.

"But Miku, you and Kaito do that all the time around me."

"Wait? Kaito and Miku are dating?!" asked a shocked Len.

"You didn't know? C'mon, you two are like bffs."

"He never told me..." "I'm gonna go interrogate him now. Bye!" said Len as he ran of to find the blue haired boy.

"Y'know Rin, Kagami-san is quite the odd one. He goes on hating you for basically forever, then all of a sudden, BOOM! You two are a couple now..."

"I'm really suprised myself. But we're happy, and that's all that matters."

"Well anyways, lets get our food Rin."

"Alright", replied the girl.

 **After school**

"So Rin, a Pop Rock theme?" asked Len.

"Yeah, we scrapped the acoustic idea. So we had rock arrangements written for them."

She handed Len a small packet of papers containing the guitar tab.

"World is Mine, Melancholic, Difficult Love..."

"I'll see to it Rin. We got this!"

"And one more thing Len-Kun. Your old bandmates are helping out too. So a kinda awkward reunion I guess?"

Len looked over at Rin, his mouth slightly agape, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay Len-Kun, you'll do fine. I'm sure of it. Seeya later okay? Love you!"

After pecking him on the cheek, she left to go home from school. Len continued down the road, deep in thought. He remembered evbery moment and cherished memory with her. Whether it was the amusement park, the dinner, the movies, or even the simple moments like when they sat togther next to the pond whike he played a tune, he couldn't help but smile.

He looked over in the distance to see the setting sun in the sky. Then certain lyrics came to his mind...

 _ORENJI no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga_

 _nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogiwa no kimi ga_

 _fuzakete aruku kaerimichi no ano egao ga mada_

 _boku o kurushimeru n da_

 _(Your figure floating in the orange-colored classroom,_

 _your expression as you searched for something in the sky by the window,_

 _and your smiling face as we played and bantered on our way home,_

 _they are all still causing me great pain.)_

The nostalgic moment of the two sitting by the pond together while he played this song made him smile.

 _ **"I love her too much don't I..."**_

 **Rin**

 _"ZenZen tsukamenai, Kimi no koto..."_

The hummed the lyrics in the shower thinking over the day's events. She thought of Len, and how he could help her out.

 _ **"He's such a caring guy",**_ she thought to herself.

After she left the shower and dried herself and put on a change of clothes. She proceded to her room to go to bed soon. She decided to send Len a good night text.

 _To: Len K._

 _From: Rin K._

 _Night, I love you!_

Soon after, she received a text back from him.

 _To: Rin K._

 _From: Len K._

 _Thanks! Night, and I love you too! P.S. I got the guitar down, don't worry :)_

She smiled reading the text he had sent to her. She then lay down in bed and drifted off to sleep...

 **Time Skip, Day before the Talent show**

"C'mon guys, you can do this. Like I said, I'll slap you if you mess around!" said a boy with venom in his voice.

Len's bandmates gulped.

"Y-yes sir..." they all mumbled.

"Good", said Len returing to normal. "Now let's get to practice boys!"

They all got their instruments, and began practicing the songs for the show's set list. After a while, they took a break.

"Kaito, I'm suruprised you're with Miku, and how Gakupo is with Luka, and how Oliver is with Gumi. The coincidences are real", joked Len.

"Well, it's more surprising how you hated Kagene's guts, and look at you two now. All love-dovey together", replied Oliver.

They all got a good laugh, and then after that, they resumed their rehearsal.

 **After Practice, Rin and Len**

"Hey Rin!" shouted a boy as he ran up to the girl. "You ready for tomorrow?"

She smiled back at him and replied, "Yeah, I'm pumped!"

She then noticed the guitar case on Len's back.

"Why'd you bring our acoustic?" questioned the girl.

"I wanted to go to the pond again. Care to join me?" he offered.

"Definately!"

They both walked over to the familiar pond, a sight that they both visited very often together. Len sat down on the grass, opening the guitar case as Rin followed, and pulling out the guitar.

"Martin acoustics... Gotta love 'em" he said to himself as he pulled out the guitar.

"So what do you wanna hear? Orange? Close to you? Or a new song?"

Rin pondered for a moment before finally making her desicsion.

"I'd like a new one!"

Len nodded, replying, "This techincally isn't a new one, but I think you know this one."

He began to pick at the strings while forming a G major chord on the fret board. Rin perked up, realizing what he was playing.

 _ **"Promisse Ring..."**_ she thought.

They both began to sing together in harmony as Len played the guitar as the sun set into the pond...

 **Talent Show**

"Len-Kun! Are you ready!" called out a girl.

"Yes Rin, I'm ready! Just let me grab a thing or two" replied Len, grabbing the guitar and a pick from his pocket.

"You have the 'special' song ready?" asked Rin as Len got to her.

"Yup! A vocal duet huh. Gotta stray from Pop Punk after a while!"

They both proceeded to backstage, readying themselves for the performance. Len and his bandmates set up on stage and took their positions. Soon enough the curtain rose, and and the crowd was cheering loudly, for the collab between the Pop Divas and the Pop punkers!

The set wwent pretty smooth. It started with Miku's world is mine. Then, it went to Difficult Love from Gumi, then to Melancholic by Rin. then they topped it off with Black Jack by Luka, and Honey by Meiko. Then Rin and Len got ready for their final song.

"Thank you all for the support! I hope you enjoy Len and I's collaboration, Suki Kirai, as this is our last song. Thank you!"

The crowd roared with support, and she andLen looked at one another and nodded. Len fiddled with the pick in his hand, and had his other hand on the mic stand. He was clearly nervous sweating a lot. Then, the music began.

 _sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai_

 _sukida igai arienai sukida!_

 _suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai_

 _suki kirai_

 _mou! aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu_

 _atama no naka guruguru to mawaru_

 _suki kirai mannaka wa aruno?_

 _semarareru ni taku_

 _mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa_

 _"Wedding" sou bijon wa kanpeki!_

 _souda, sumu nowa matsu tou atari ga iina_

 _kodomo wa 3 nin kanaa_

 _datte matte nande ?_

 _datte juuyon sai desu-! ... desuyo?_

 _"tsukiau toka ..." "sukida" "hanashi kiite baka !"_

 _noogaado daze suki ga ooi no_

 _koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to_

 _hage no supiichi ni sumairu_

 _miruku to panda wa shirokuma de_

 _sekai gahazumuno_

 _suki to kirai wakannai_

 _kirai demo suki ?_

 _"hoi !""ee!?"_

 _reinbookuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gattetayatsu_

 _nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita_

 _tsuugakuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinaide_

 _teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu_

 _yueni handou deshouka_

 _sokka, kyuuni yasashi kunantesaretakara gura tsuite douyou_

 _tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninattemitemo_

 _machigai naku! inakuu? rikutsu nuki de suki_

 _noopuroburemu boku wo shinji te_

 _kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yurayurato_

 _hou ete High ninaru pairomania_

 _"aishiteirunda!" yoku wakaranai kedo_

 _osoraku seikai_

 _yadana someraresou_

 _shitte shimata yasashisa_

 _tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku ..._

 _koishite mitaiwa giragira to_

 _panda ga nete cha tsumaranai_

 _itoshite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no_

 _butsukaru futari to doujino suki karami au furomaaju_

 _kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru_

 _sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo_

 _sukida igai arienai sukida_

 _suki to kirai owaranai_

 _suki kirai_

After the song ended, the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping. All of the performers bowed together in unison, and the curtain closed.

 **After the Show**

Rin and Len were walking home together on the usual route. As they arrived at Rin's house, Len was going to turn to say good bye, but then she called out to him.

"I forgot my key, and my parents won't be home until tomorrow", said Rin.

Len allready knew what this was leading up to.

"You need to stay at my place?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, if it's fine with you..." replied Rin, stuttering.

They then proceeded to Len's house to sleep for the night. After a 10 minute walk, they finally arrived. Len opened the door, and held it open to let her in.

"Home, sweet, home", said Len taking his shoes off. "My Mom has work to do tonight, so she won't be home until the morning."

After letting Rin use his bath, and giving her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to go to sleep, they finally got ready for bed.

"Rin, I can sleep on the floor. You use the bed okay?"

"N-no Len-Kun, w-wouldn't it be b-better if we s-shared?" asked the girl, clearly flustered.

"Okay then I guess..." mumbled Len.

They got into the bed togehter, awkwardly snuggling togehter.

"Len-Kun, today was really fun wasn't it?"

"Yup! Plus, I got to duet with you. Everyone seemed to like it."

All of a sudden, Rin leaned into Len and began to kiss him on the lips. He responded by kissing back, showing his love and affetion to her. Afterwards, they broke apart, they were panting.

"Good night Rin. I love you."

"You too Len-Kun! Night."

And with that, they drifted off to sleep in eachother's arms. Len never knew, the Pop punk and Pop could fall in love...

* * *

Nnow I am Done! How was it guys? BTW I got some news. If you'd like to make a sequel to this story, please PM me! I'll give you a little input on what to do. I wanted to expiriment to see if people could write better stories based off of my writing. Thanks, please read and review, this is derp, signing off.


End file.
